riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Phoenix
Order of the Phoenix The Order of the Phoenix's legend began in the 1970's, when Albus Dumbledore gathered a group of resilient wizards and witches together in an underground group, separate from the Ministry of Magic, to fight against Voldemort. It consisted of the most powerful wizards and witches, to the lowliest of squibs, and it gained strength from this diversity, a marked difference from Voldemort's group of Death Eaters. After Voldemort disappeared (after attempting to kill Harry Potter), the Order 'burst into fire and remained as ash' for some time, until 1995 when Voldemort rose again. Immediately the Order was reformed, once again by Albus Dumbledore. New members to replace those that had perished in the first war with Voldemort were recruited, and they fought in the second war. It once again disbanded after Harry Potter permanently defeated Voldemort, however... There have been rumors, that the Phoenix of the Order has never quite truly been laid to rest, the Phoenix that once belonged to Albus Dumbleodre, and that it circles the wizarding world, hidden, waiting until it can once again come to those in need of aide. Rising from the Ashes ~ Its Reformation After the attack in Wales, Riley Anderson and Miley Richards took out their aggression out back of Riley's cabin, blowing up the remnants of old, dead tree stumps with increasingly violent hexes. Something needed to be done about the increasingly violent creature attacks, and even worse, something needed done about this new group of wizards in masks and cowls that had seen fit to attack a village that had children within it, in broad daylight. The wizarding world was in enough peril without another group of would-be-dark wizards within it, and Riley and Miley decided that something needed done on all accounts. Reforming the Order, however, seemed almost...ludicrous, and yet... Whenever would there be a better time for it to rise from its ashes once again, as it had done repeatedly throughout history in times of peril for the wizarding community? Having talked about it, but not having actually done anything about it, Riley was having a discussion with Emma Hope in his office (as the Head Auror of the MLE) and had it interrupted when Sean Truxell strode in, throwing down a book of information about the creature attacks, his suspicions about what was causing them, and confessed to being a member of the Order of the Dragon and partly responsible for the child's death (Jocelyn Hughes) in the recent Wales attack by the Order of the Dragon. Fully expecting to go to Azkaban, Sean was rather...amused to see he was not being hauled off in chains. To the contrary Riley instead called Miley Richards, Dominic Clarke, and Mackenzie Hartell to his office as well. Then, he and Miley informed them of what they were planning to do, to fight back against the Order of the Dragon, and to fight back against the creatures by finding out intel on what was going on with them. Sean suggested that if they were doing this, that Emilia Gaines should be brought in as well, and she was also called into the office. All within that office took an unbreakable vow to tell no one that the Order of the Phoenix had been reformed, to not reveal the identities of anyone within that office, or anything about which was spoken of. However, in return for Sean not going to Azkaban, Riley set Sean up as a spy for them within the Order of the Dragon. Sean agreed. Soon afterwards Miley Richards stumbled upon an old lair within a stretch of ruins in Northern England known as Hadrian's Wall. Its construction began in 122 A.D., but an unknown wizard (or perhaps witch) carved out a magically hidden lair within it. One must place their palm against just the right stone along its very long length (at one time it stretched nearly the width of England) before saying the word "Gamelyn." Once this is done the stones move, sliding over one another, rising up just enough to reveal a dark entrance tunnel to the hidden lair below. This, is Order HQ. Order Members *Riley Anderson - Co-Leader of the Order *Emilia Clarke (formerly Gaines) - Co-Leader of the Order *Dominic Clarke (Deceased) *Emma Anderson *Kani Allen (formerly Makaiau) *Sean Truxell *Kyla Chegual *Robyn Jankovic *Severus Potter *Catrine McKinnon *Briony Potter (formerly Weasley) *Charlotte Potter